Escrito en el Destino
by NaTaLiTy
Summary: ¿Que ocurrirá cuando hay dos personas que se odian demasiado pero en su destino está escrito que tengan que enamorarse? ¿Se podrá desafiar al destino? ¿O simplemente seguirlo?. Aventuras de los Merodeadores y las Chicas de Evans Pasen y veaaan


_Hola a todos!! soy Natality y he re-escrito esta historia ya que no podia seguirla de la otra manera (era agotador!!). Le queria agradecer sus consejos a _ _Laslu-burue porque me han ayudado mucho. Además de agradecerles a mis amigas tantas ideas para seguir la historia. Thanksss!!_

_Y ahora os dejo con el 1º Capi de..... **Escrito en el destino**_

Tarde en Hogwarts

Hacía un dia muy soleado ya que en Hogwarts llegaba poco a poco el verano, dejando a una primavera muy intensa atrás. En esta época se podia ver a todo estudiante de magia estresado ya que se les caia encima los exámenes finales de 6º curso.

- ¡Odio a Mcgonagall! – Gritaba una chica de pelo negro en su sala común de Gryffindor, la cual era su casa – Nos ha puesto demasiado trabajo.

Esta chica se llamaba Susan Hoffman y pertencía a Gryffindor. Esta chica era bajita, delgada, con los ojos color marron-verdoso , pelo negro como la noche y largo hasta el final de la espalda y odiaba estudiar. Siempre se estaba quejando sobre las tareas que les mandaban los profesores y era muy vaga pero siempre sacaba buena notas al final de cada curso. Era una chica un poco tímida y le encantaba los cotilleos y si eran amorosos mejor, pero en cuanto a sus amigas se referia era lo mas fiel que podia haber.

- Pero Susan si lo que nos ha mandado ya lo has practicado en clase, simplemente plásmalo en el pergamino- Dijo una chica castaña mientras escribia en un pergamino sentada en la alfombra.

Se llamaba Christine Smith. Familia de Muggles y ella era la 1º bruja de su familia. Era tambien bajita (igual que Susan), delgada pero con sus curvas de mujer que traia a mas de uno loquito por sus huesos. Tenia unos preciosos ojos verdes brillantes que convencian al mas duro de la tierra. Tenia un precioso cabello de color café y corto por los hombros aunque ella decia que su pelo era horrible, todas sus amigas envidiaban ese pelo tan natural. Era muy tímida en comparación con sus amigas y muy reservada, pero en cuanto cogía confianza era una chica de lo mas extrovertida.

- Pero es que no tengo ganas – Le dijo Susan haciendo pucheros – ¡¡ Es que es muyyy largooo!!

- ¡Pero que vaga eres! – Reprochó una chica con el pelo del color del fuego y con unos ojos verdes penetrantes- si sigues asi no vas a terminar los examenes en el tiempo que nos dan.

Ella era Lilian Evans, pero preferia que la llamasen Lily. Era de estatura media aunque mas alta que sus amigas, tenia un cuerpo perfecto y era la más comprensiva de las amigas, menos con cierto chico que la sacaba de quicio. Ella era hija de muggles al igual que su amiga Christine, por lo que siempre se ha llevado mejor con ella que con otra de sus amigas. Era un poco extrovertida pero muy responsable ya que la habian nombrado prefecta en ese año.

– Oye, ¿Dónde está Irina? – Preguntaba Susan mirando a sus amigas.

- Pues creo que han ido a enviar una lechuza a su madre -Respondia Lily sin dejar de escribir su redacción.

- ¿No se ha acordado que teniamos la redacción? – Preguntó Christine dejando de escribir.

- Pues no lo sé, yo se lo comenté a la hora del almuerzo pero ya sabeis como es- Respondia Lily con media sonrisa.

- Si, con la memoria de pez – Se carcajeó Christine.

De pronto se abrió el retrato de la Sala común dejando entrar a la amiga de las chicas. Tenia el pelo castaño, largo y liso; ojos marrones, tez morena, y algo rellenita pero tenia un cuerpo muy bonito. Era muy positiva y siempre estaba riendose o haciendo que alguien se riese. Siempre animaba a sus amigas con sus tonterias. Se llamaba Irina White y su padre era muggle y su madre una bruja.

- Hola chicas –Saludó Irina con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haceis?

- Los deberes.. cosa que tu no has hecho – Respondió Lily regañándola.

- ¿Qué deberes son? ¿Los de historia de la Magia? – Preguntó la aludida sentandose y mirando la redacción de Lily - ¿Transformaciones?

- Si, el de historia de la Magia lo terminamos ayer ¿Te acuerdas?, ¿Qué pasa Irina?- Preguntó Christine alamada por la cara que ponia su amiga.

- ¡¡¡Me cago en el pelo de Snape!!! ¡¡No me acordabaaaa de la redacción!! – Gritó alarmada corriendo a la habitación a por su mochila.

- Esta nunca cambiará…. – Decia Lily moviendo la cabeza pero a la vez riéndose.

- Si no tuviese pegada la cabeza a los hombros se la olvidaba en cualquier parte.- Estalló en carcajadas Susan.

De pronto se oyó un portazo en la parte de la torre que correspondia a las habitaciones de las chicas y bajaba por ellas un borrón con pelo castaño. Corria tan rápido que se tropezó con un gato de algun compañero y fue directamente a parar encima de la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

- ¡¡¡¡ IRINA TE MATO!!!!- decía Susan con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar - ¡¡ MI REDACCIÓN!!

- ¡Ups! Lo siento – Dijo Irina mientras se levantaba y se ponia a limpiar la redacción – A ver… Se puede limpiar, no te preocupes.. – Pero no era así lo habia manchado todo de tinta y solo se veía el final del la redacción

- Yo que tu corría…- Le aconsejaba una Lily mirandola muerta de la risa.

- ¡¡¡VEN AQUIIII!!! –Gritó Susan mientras corria detrás de Irina por toda la sala común - ¡No huyas cobardeeeeeeee!

Entonces empezaron a correr alrededor del sofá donde estaban sus amigas y cada vez iban mas lento.

- Ven….. aqu….i…..- Decia sin aliento Susan

- Nun….ca….- Respondia Irina mientras se cogia el costado a causa del dolor del flato.

- ¿Qué coño haceis? – Preguntó una voz masculina. – ¿Haceis competición de cual es la más payasa?

- Muérete Black – Respondió Christine que aunque no se lo habia dicho a ella, ambos tenian un odio mutuo que no era normal.

El que hablaba era Sirius Black, un merodeador. Los merodeadores eran 4 chicos de Gryffindor que se encargaban de realizar multitud de bromas y hacer que todas las chicas suspiraran por ellos, bueno… casi todas. Era un chico alto, musculoso, con un precioso pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro y unos hipnotizantes ojos grises.

- Smith-soy-mas-borde-que-una-esquina, no estaba hablando contigo – Dijo Sirius mirándola con desdén.

- Mira Black, ¿porque no te compras un universo, viajas por el y a nosotras nos dejas tranquilas? – Preguntó Susan mirándolo con odio. Todas odiaban a los merodeadores.

- Eso me ha dolidooo Hoffman, que crueles sois- Dijo riendose Sirius yendo hacia su habitación.

- Irina , ¿dejamos de tont…? ¿Irina? – Preguntó Susan zarandeando a Irina.

- Calla…. –Respondió Irina imaginadose a Sirius con ella en un universo solos- Estoy soñando despierta…

- Que patetico Iri – Dijo Christine – Si fuese con otro chico te comprendería pero ¿Black?

- Es que esta… como un quesitooo – Decia Irina mientras se saboreaba los labios.

- Repugnante – Dijeron Susan y Christine a la vez

- Dejadla ya… que no hay nadie peor que otro que yo me… -Empezó a explicar Lily pero un par de manos le tapó lo ojos de repente - ¿Quién es?

Las 3 amigas no podian hacer otra cosa que ahogar una risotada ya que quien le estaba tapando los ojos no era sino el archienemigo de nuestra pelirroja: James Potter. Era un chico alto, delgado pero musculoso, ojos marrones tras unas gafas, pelo siempre alborotado dando la sensación que se acababa de bajar de una escoba y con una sonrisa torcida que daba mini-infartos.

- Adivínalo –Le susurró en el oido.

En cuanto escuchó "Su" voz muchos sentimientos pasaron por la mente de Lily: confusión, sorpresa y mucha mucha mucha ira contenida.

- ¡¡¡ POTTERRRRRRR!!! – Gritó zafándose de sus manos y yendo a darle una buena patada.

- Pero ¿Cómo te puedes poner asiii? Que era una bromaaaa – Decia James mientras corria hacia su habitación - ¡¡Sirius abreee la puertaaa!!

- Sirius abrió la puerta como era normal y la cerró corriendo y se tumbó en su cama. Era una escena muy común durante aquel úlitmo año.

- Algún dia te cogeré y será la peor experiencia que hayas tenido en tu vida- Amenazaba un Lily roja por la ira.

- Venga Evans, que seguro que no eres tan mala en ese tema…- Dijo James refiriendose al tema del sexo.

- Pero serás!!!! No era eso imbecil!!! – Gritó Lily el triple de enfadada.

- Es que me lo has puesto a huevo – Decia James a través de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡ Te odio Potter!!! – Gritó tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras en la sala común, 3 chicas hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Qué os apostais que terminan juntos? – Preguntó Susan sonriendo.

- ¿Veo apuesta?- Desafiaba Christine con ojos relucientes de emoción

- Ludópata… pero ¡siii! Vamos a hacer una apuesta… Yo apuesto 10 galeones a que terminan juntos – Decia Susan sacando el dinero de su bolsito/monedero.

- Yo otros 10 que no… ¡¡ se odian mucho!!- Decia Irina sacando su dinero.

- Pues yo apuesto 10 a que si- Decia Christine apuntándolo todo en un papel y recogiendo el dinero y poniéndolo en otra bolsita conjunta.

- ¿Qué haceis? – Preguntó Lily más calmada pero con la vena de cuello que parecia que iba a explotar.

- Pues… -Empezaron a decir – Apostábamos sobre quien… sacará mejores notas.. si eso!- terminó de decir Irina

- ¡¡Pues eso está tirado!!Christine – Respondia Lily sacando su monedero- ¿Cuánto apostais?

Las 3 amigas se miraron sin saber si cogerle el dinero o no ya que no era esa apuesta exactamente pero algo en la cabeza de Christine se le encendió.

- Entonces yo sacaré las mejores notas ¿Si o no?- Preguntó con malicia Chris mientras apuntaba en ese mismo papel su respuesta, ya que si salia con James tambien le tocaría algo a ella.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo ella altivamente.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Susan con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga.

- Coño que si.. Que pesadas, ¿Quién ha votado que no? – Preguntó Lily desconcertada pues todas sus amigas sabian que Chris era una crack para los estudios.

- Yo –Dijo Irina levantando la mano con cara de pena.

- ¿y eso porque? – Preguntó Lily con cara de desconfianza. Muy raro era que Irina vaya a perder una apuesta tan fácil.

- Puesss porque… -Empezó a explicar mirando a sus amigas que la miraban con cara de "como digas algo te matamos" – Creo que voy a ganar yo.

Todo se quedó en silencio y cuando las 3 amigas reaccionaron estallaron en carcajadas.

- Jajajajaja si claro… ajajjaaja – Decia una Lily con las manos en las costillas.

- Oye me estais cabreando – Dijo Irina con una sonrisa en los labios. Se habia librado.

- Jajajajajaa – Las amigas no paraban de reirse.

- Hola chicas, ¿de que os reis? – Peguntó otra voz masculina que venia del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Las chicas pararon de reirse poco a poco (tardaron unos 5 minutos más) y miraron a Remus Lupin que las miraba extrañado. Remus Lupin era un chico alto, con el pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, era muy guapo pero estaba lleno de cicatrices ya que era licántropo y siempre se hacia heridas. Tambien pertenecia a Los Merodeadores aunque él era el mas responsable le gustaba hacer bromas tambien. Pero sobre todo le encantaba estar con sus amigos que lo querian y lo aceptaban tal y como era.

- Nada.. Irina que es muy graciosa jajajaja- Logó articular Susan lo cual se llevó una colleja por parte de su amiga – ¡Auch!

- Eso por no creer que pueda ganar la apuesta – Dijo esta levantándose y yendo hacia Remus, - ¿Tu crees que puedo sacar mejores notas que Chris?

- Pues… Creo que si te lo propones puedes conseguirlo – Respondió Remus con una sonrisa

- Gracias Remus, eres un cielo – Dijo y le dio un pequeño abrazo – Me voy a cenar, ¿Venis?

- ¿ Y tu trabajo de transformaciones? – Preguntó Chris mientras recogian sus cosas

- ¡Puaj! Ya lo haré esta noche… no dormiré, estaré en vela, mañana no podré entregarlo…- Empezó a decir mientras hacía pucheros.

- ¡Anda! Te dejo el miooo- Dijo Lily mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cabeza – Pero cambia cosas.

- ¡¡Gracias Lily!! Eres la mejor..- Dijo Irina abrazándola fuertemente- Ya podrían otras coger ejemplo ¬¬

- Pero serás cabrona!! Encima que me estropeas mi redacción y no haces ni el huevoo – Dijo Susan tirandole otro cojin (n/a: Pobre Irina se va a quedar tonta con tantos cojinazos).

- Anda yaaaa!! Vamos a comerrrr- Dijo Irina tirando de Lily, que esta tiró de Christine, que esta tiró de Susan y salieron por el retrato, pero antes gritaron todas- Adios Remusss!

- Vaya cuatro…- Dijo y fue a su habitación en busca de sus amigos. Remus subia por las escaleras y entró por la puerta donde habia un letrero:

_Habitación de Los Merodeadores & Cory Mallard_

_No molestar si no estrictamente necesario_

Sonrió para sí y abrió la puerta. La habitación era redonda con 6 camas pegadas a las paredes. Todas las camas eran iguales y diferentes a la vez ya que cada una tenia la personalidad de su dueño. Había una cama desordenada, llena de cosas encima de ella, sin nada mas que una lampara en su mesita de noche: era la cama de Peter Pettigrew el otro componente del grupo de los Merodeadores. Peter era bajito, rechoncho, con la nariz chata, pelo castaño pero sin ninguna personalidad. Se encontraba con ellos porque se habian conocido desde pequeños y bueno.. parecía un buen amigo.

Otra cama era ordenada con poster de una moto muggle negra, chicas en bikini, con muchas fotos de chicas alrededor de su pared y un monton de cartas de admiradoras en su mesilla de noche, no podia ser otra cama que la de Sirius Black.

La de su derecha era totalmente diferente, era ordenada hasta más no poder, con libros ordenador por orden alfabético en la mesilla de noche, con un poster de los Magos Infames (un grupo de musica de sus tiempos) y con un búho en su colcha. Esa era su cama, la de Remus Lupin.

Las otras dos camas parecian de las mismas personas pero a la vez diferentes. Todas desordenadas pero con grandes poster de Quidditch en cada una y con figuras de escobas, jugadores de Quidditch , etc. Eran las camas de James Potter, y Cory Mallard, ambos jugadores de Quidditch de Gryffindor. James era capitán y cazador, mientras que Cory era golpeador ya que era un chico robusto y fuerte.

- ¡Ey Lunático! – Llamó Sirius sentado en su cama mirando el mapa de merodeador, creación de ellos mismos.

- ¿Qué pasa tíos? – Preguntó Remus yendo hacía su baúl, queria coger unos calcetines nuevos ya que los suyos se los habia mojado al pasar por un pasillo que Peeves estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- ¿Qué hacias en la sala común con las locas esas? – Preguntó Sirius con indiferencia.

- No son locas.. y hablaba, se suele hacer con las personas ¿sabes?- Respondió con rudeza. Eran sus amigas, de hecho Remus no tenia casi ningún enemigo, excepto los Slytherins que siempre le hacian bromas.

- Ya.. pues White estaba muy cerquita tuya, ¿no seras que te la quieres ligar?- Preguntó intentando molestar a su amigo. Sirius sabia que a Remus le habia gustado Irina en 4º por eso cada vez que hablaban le molestaba con eso.

- Sirius… madura – Respondió Remus suspirando- Sabes que Irina me dio calabazas muy sutilmente en 4º y solo somos amigos.

- Ya pero fijate en Cornamenta, Evans lo odia pero el sigue insistiendo – Dijo mirando a su mejor amigo que lo miraba con cara asesina – Tío es la verdad!

- Ella caerá …algún dia – Dijo James mirando hacia la ventana y poniendose en pose de macho – Lo juro!!

- Ya está delirando… - Dijo Remus moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.- ¿Y Colagusano?

- A ver… en el Gran Salón, estará cenando –Miró Sirius en el mapa. – Y sin esperarnos el muy cabrito!

- Bueno vamos a cenar – Dijo James saliendo de su pequeña locura –Tengo ganas de ver a Evans.. está tan guapa cuando se enfada.

- Este es masoca – Dijo Sirius siguiendolo hacia la cena.

- Pero eso ya lo sabiamos desde que le propuso a Lily salir con él y está le lanzara un hechizo que le dio en sus partes varoniles – dijo Remus siguiedolos hacia la cena.

En el Gran Comedor (n/a: Como seaaa gran salon o gran comedorrr jajaja xD) estaba lleno de estudiantes hambrientos tras un dia muy largo de estudio. Desde la entrada se podia ver un gran comedor con las 4 mesas de las distintas casas de Hogwarts. A la izquierda del todo estaba Slytherin, a su lado la de Ravenclaw, a su lado la de Hufflepuff y al fondo a la derecha la de Gryffindor. En ella se podia ver a un grupo de amigas hablando.

- Bueno solo nos quedan 3 semanas para terminar el 6º año – Decia Lily comiendo puré de patatas con asado.- Ya seremos alumnas de úlitmo curso ¡yujuuu!.

- Pues si la verdad es que vamos a tener que disfrutarlo al máximo – Dijo Christine bebiendo zumo de calabaza mientras miraba hacia la puerta - ¡Ey Cory!

Cory Mallard era amigo de las chicas desde que llegaron el primer año a Hogwarts. Era un chico negro, alto, muy fuerte, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y el pelo corto rizado. Era compañero de los merodeadores cosa que le daba ventaja a la hora de seducir a las chicas, era un chico muy solicitado, pero nunca habia dejado de lado a sus amigas de casa.

- Hola chicas, perdonadme, me quedé estudiando pociones en la biblioteca – Se disculpó sentándose al lado de Susan mientras ésta le servia zumo de calabaza- Gracias Susi.

- De nada – Dijo Susan guiñandole un ojo.

- Bueno Cory, ¿ganaremos la copa de Quidditch este año? – Le preguntó con interés.

- Por supuesto Lil, ¿Lo dudas?- Respondió Susan en su lugar, ya que ella tambien pertenecía al equipo y jugaba como cazadora.

- ¡Ey tios! – Saludó Cory a los merodeadores ya que el y los merodeadores se llevaban de maravilla y en algunas ocasiones les ayudaba a gastar algunas bromas.

- ¿Qué haces Cory? –Susurró Lily interrogando a su amigo ya que ella no queria que los-no-me-mires-que-parto-Merodeadores se sentaran con ellas.

- Lily no vas a morir porque estén aquí sentados cenando tranquilamente- Murmuró Cory sonriendole. Cory siempre habia pensado que Lily y James hacian una buena pareja y le parecia de muy mal gusto, por parte de Lily, que lo tratase de un modo tan ruín.

- ¿Seguro? - Murmuró Lily mirando a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa Cory? – Saludó Sirius chocando sus manos y sentandose al lado de este.

- Que aprovechen – Dijo Remus al sentarse frente a Sirius.

- Igualmente – Contestaron inmediatamente todos.

- Evans, estas muy guapa – Dijo James sentandose al lado de esta.

- Potter si sabes lo que es bueno para tu descendencia, apartate de mi si eres tan amable – Dijo Lily sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

- Me encanta cuando te pones tan dulce – Dijo James irónicamente mientras se apartaba de ella y se servia pastel de riñones.

- Si es que soy la leche – Dijo esta bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

- Ja, ja, ja – Rió James sin mirarla – De verdad a veces eres de lo mas insoportable.

- ¿Si?...Ains que pena.. ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó con un tono muy falso en su voz. Le miró y vio que asentia. Ella le sonrió y le dijo – Te jodes.

- Simpática – Le dijo este mientras comia.

- Imbécil – Le contestó.

- Maleducada – Le dijo otra vez.

- Gili….- Pero alguien le tapó la boca.

- ¿Quereis parar? – Les ordenó Irina – Sois unos crios.

- Ha empezado Él/Ella – dijeron a la vez. Luego se miraron con odio y con cara de pocos amigos.

- No hay quien pueda con ustedes.- Dijo Irina dando su esfuerzo por inutil.

- Bueno este lunes hay examen de Herbología, ¿nerviosos? – Preguntó Susan a todos los presentes.

- Un poco la verdad, aunque ya he terminado de estudiar y …-Pero a Irina no le dio tiempo terminar porque alguien le tiró todo el puré en la cara.

Todos se quedaron mirandola con cara de asustados y miraron de donde provenia ese lanzamiento. Eran Christine y Sirius que se enzarzaban en una pelea de comida entre ellos pero a Sirius se le escapó el trozo de puré y le dio a Irina.

- ¡Ups! –Dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó Irina mirando hacian Christine que estaba llena de tomate y a Sirius que estaba empapados de zumo. Asi que Irina cogió mas zumo y mas puré y se los lanzó a ambos. Lo que causó que le diera a Lily y a James. Lo cual provocó que ellos tambien tirasen comida. James se la lanzó a Cory pero el utilizó de escudo a Susan, por loq que todos quedaron perdidos de comidoa y como Lily no tiene puntería le dio a los Hufflepuff provocando, así, una guerra de comida.

Habia comida por todas partes en el suelo,paredes, tapices, cuadros, en los profesores, etc. Casi no duró la guerra de comida porque Dumbledore se levantó y gritó:

- ¡ Ya esta bien!- Todos se quedaron quietos (N/a: Que imponente es este hombre no??) y callados. –Por favor,¿ me explicarían porque malgastan tales manjares de nuestras cocinas?

Nadie queria hablar por lo que Dumbledore prosiguió:

- Muy bien, no me queda otro remedio que castigar a todos los presentes en el comedor- Pronto se escucharon protestas y una voz salió entre todas:

- ¡¡Han sido los Gryffindors!!

Dumbledore miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde los merodeadores se reian, y el grupo de Lily y las demás miraban aterradas.

- ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó a la mesa.

- Si profesor, hemos sido nosotros – Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa torcida y para intentar proteger a los demás dijo: Solo los cuatro de siempre,ya sabe…

- Si claro.. Entonces los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew si son tan amables de acompañar a la profesora Mcgonagall, les dirá que…-Pero Dumbledore no pudo terminar.

- Profesor, Señor, no han sido solo ellos – Dijo de repente Christine – Tambien fui yo quien empezó todo esto.

- Y yo tambien – Dijeron Irina, Lily, Susan y Cory.

- Muy bien.. Muchas gracias por ser sinceros y evitar que los señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew cargaran con la culpa, si son tan amables- Dijo Dumbledore invitandolos a salir del gran comedor con la profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¡Perfecto! – Refunfuñó Lily por lo bajini, ya que ella esperaba llevarse el Premio Anual, cosa que ya seguro que no iba a pasar. _"Malditos Merodeadores"-_Pensó Lily para sus adentros.

- Por favor, esperen a que limpie esto y luego salgan hacia sus habitaciones , gracias- Dijo Dumbledore. Con un suave movimiento de varita limpió todo y todos los alumnos pudieron salir en silencio hacia sus habitaciones.

Mientras todos iban caminando hacia el despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall, algunos discutían por lo bajini:

- Si no me hubieses tirado comida, yo no te hubiese respondido con la misma moneda, Black- Susurraba Christine en un tono casi inaudible.

- Si no m hubieses llamado feo esto no habría pasado, Smith- Le contestó en el mismo tono empleado por la chica.

- Todo esto es culpa de Potter – Murmuró Lily hacia sus amigas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero que mierda he hecho ahora? – Preguntó James indignado mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Vale ya! – Ordenó Susan al ver que casi llegaban al despacho.

- Vale ahora rezad a todos los dioses que conozcais – Aconsejó Irina. A continuación empezó: "Padre nuestro que estas en los cieloss…"

- Todos dentro, ya – Dijo Mcgonagall con un tono mordaz .

OoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOOooOooOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOoOooOoOoOOooOoOOooOoOooOOoOoOoooOoOOo

_Bueno fin del capitulo. Espero que os guste mas así (es que llevar tantos personajes es agotadorr) y con lo que sea: tirarme tomates, aplaudidme, pedidme que deje de escribir por el bien de la humanidad... lo que querais! me lo dejais en un Reviewwww_

_Besos_

_Natality_


End file.
